TFP Ratchet x Reader (Fluff)
by xXFracturedwaterXx
Summary: A story about Ratchet and you. What will happen when Ratchet think your offline and he finds you in a shipwreck?


**So two people requested a TFP Ratchet x Reader story so I decided to put the to story's together, I hope you enjoy it. Thank you ryekerb and Leonarda Hamato for requesting a story, I hope you like it. Enjoy.**

Optimus POV

Miko:" Ohh Jack you got a girlfriend." Miko said as all the children sat on the lounge.  
Jake:" No, she doesn't like me."  
Miko:" Ohh to bad."  
Bulkhead:" Well just tell her you love her... or something, I don't know." walking over to them, standing by Bumblebee.  
Jake:" ahh no, its not that easy Bulkhead."  
Miko:" Have you ever been in love Bulkhead?" Miko said throwing her arms over the back of the lounge with her knees on the cushions, looking at Bulkhead.  
Bulkhead:" What?! N-No I haven't."  
Ratchet:" Then why are you giving him advise? You don't know anything about love, I think love is just a waste of time." saying still looking at the screen, typing.

Bulkhead:" Then why don't you give him some advise" looking at him.  
Miko:" I don't think doc bot knows anything about love."  
Optimus:" How can you be so sure, Miko?" I say looking at Ratchet then, Miko.  
Miko:" Well coz, he's so grumpy and mean, I'm sure Ratchet and a girl would fight all the time, He'd probably drive her crazy."  
I looked over at Ratchet who had stopped typing, huffed and shock his helm, looking down.

Ratchet POV

Optimus:" Miko, That was not a very nice thing to say."  
Miko:" Yea but-...  
(Y/N):" Ratchet."  
My optics snapped wide looking around the room.  
Ratchet:" I could have sworn.. bah it was nothing."  
(Y/N):" Ratchet hehe come on"  
My vision went slightly blurry as a memory played back in my helm.

(Y/N):" Ratchet hehe come one, lets take a photo."  
Ratchet:" (Y/N), we should get back home, its getting dark."  
(Y/N):" Oh come on just one photo. Pleeeease." She said as she placed her servos in mine.  
Ratchet:" -sigh-... fine". I sighed as she squealed and pulled me over to ledge where the sun was setting.  
(Y/N):" Smile~" I did as she asked as I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer into my chest.  
(Y/N):" I love you, Ratchet."  
Ratchet:" I love you, too"

She handed me the camera type devise as I held it in front of us as she placed a soft servo on me cheek that was away from her, and kissed the one closest to her. Making me blush and smile. -click-

(Y/N):" hehe let me see." she said giggling.  
Ratchet:" haha alright, alright hold on." I say chuckling at her excitement.  
As the image was loading a few dozen ships flu over us, so close I could touch it.

(Y/N):" That was way to close-" She got cut off when a building near by exploded and started to fall towered us.  
Ratchet:" RUN!" I say grabbing her servo and running to get off the cliff. My servo got ripped out of hers when her ped got caught in a slight in the ground.  
(Y/N):" Ratchet!"

I turned and helped her get her ped out of the crack. I looked up seeing the building falling towards us. I knew we wouldn't make it out of the way in time. I pulled her under me as the building came crashing down on us, then. darkness.

(Y/N):" Ratchet" I heard my name with an echo" Ratchet" then again " Ratchet!"  
My optics snapped open and saw us hanging over the edge, we were injured bad. Then i saw (Y/N) at the corner of my optic fall. I reached out and grabbed her servo.

(Y/N):" Ratchet! Ratchet, I'm slipping."  
Ratchet:" its okay, your gonna be fine." I say trying to figure something out. as I feel her servo slipping away from mine.  
(Y/N):" Ratchet..."  
Ratchet:" Its ok, its ok just, hold on."  
(Y/N):" Ratchet I cant... Ratchet!"  
Here servo slipped out of mine and fell from the ledge into fog.  
Ratchet:" (Y/N)!"  
-

Bulkhead:" Hey Ratchet you yell at me for breaking something, Why are you aloud to?"  
I look at him then down to me servo to see a broken medical tool.

Optimus:" Are you alright, Ratchet?" placing a servo on my shoulder  
Ratchet:" Paa... I'm fine, I'm going to the supply room to fix this." I say throwing his servo off me and walking off.  
-Le time skipped-

(Y/N) POV present time.

FireRiffle:" Commander, we have a Decepticon ship in bound."  
(Y/N):" Hold our position, turn on the cloaking device."  
" I, commander" Everyone said.  
WheelBreaker:" commander, our cloaking device is not working and has been hacked into, The Decepticon ship knows our position." He said spinning his chair towards me.

I groan in frustration placing rubbing my servo on my forehelm.

FireRiffle:" Orders, commander?"  
MetalShot: "Decepticon ship 7 clicks away, we are almost in range of there weapons.  
I sighed.  
(Y/N):" Alright, ready for battle, everyone at there stations!"  
" I commander!"

With that everyone started to run to there stations readying for orders.

(Y/N):" WheelBreaker! ready all heavy gun weapon systems. Aim at coordinates 29, 463 and wait for word."  
WheelBreaker:" yes commander"  
(Y/N):"FireRiffle! Load 2 grounders and aim 29, 463."  
Fireriffle:" Are you sure commander, that will use up 60% of our power."  
(Y/N):" Do it!"  
" I commander"  
WheelBreaker:" Locked and loaded, commander!"  
FireRiffle:" Also, commander."  
MetalShot:" Lets drop some lead on these motherfu-"  
(Y/N):" FIRE!  
All our ships weapons let of there ammo lighting space up and hitting the Decepticon ship.

WheelBreaker:" We got'em commander"  
(Y/N):" Its not over yet"  
FireRiffle:" Incoming!"  
We got hit hard with there weapons ripping a large part of our ship of.

(Y/N):" We cant take a punch, be we can sure throw one, Re load the canons! launch a grounder!"  
FireRiffle:" I commander, Launching 1 grounder."  
The weapon was launched at the ship but a purple type field blocked it sending it back our way.

WheelBreaker:" I've never seen that before"  
(Y/N):" MetalShot! all boosters left and down, get us out of the way"

All our left boosters cut off and went to the right. We see the grounder fly over the ships screen. Everyone went silent before getting thrown to the floor from the impact of the grounder.

(Y/N):" WheelBreaker damage report!"  
WheelBreaker:" The top right side of the ship got hit commander, its tunnelling throw the ship"  
MetalShot:" it took out our right engines!"  
FireRiffle:" We got pushed into the planets atmosphere, we going down!"  
I stood back up from the ground helping anyone else up.  
(Y/N):" MetalShot, all systems shutdown, send all the power to the boosters!"  
MetalShot:"I commander, all power to the boosters!"

We heard a bang and the hole ship shook smoking as we tried to get out of the atmosphere, but the gravity was pulling us down and having half out engines broken we were in a bad spot.

WheelBreaker:" The grounder is pulling apart the ship commander were going to loose the engines."  
MetalShot:" We've lost all engines, commander, were going down"  
(Y/N):" Brace for impact!"

-Darkness-

Ratchet POV  
I was standing in front of the computer, typing trying to decode possible energon mines, when the computer picked up a ship coming into earth atmosphere.

Ratchet:" Optimus, there's an unknown ship that has entered earths atmosphere, it was coming in to hot."  
Optimus:" It may have crash landed, Ratchet come along, there may be injured."  
Ratchet:" But it could be decepticon's." I say turning towards him.  
Optimus:" Yes they may be, But we are not monster, we will help if they let us, Everyone to the ground bridge."  
I typed in coordinates and opened the ground bridge, then grabbed my first aid kit and walked in front of the ground bridge."  
Optimus:" Autobots, Roll out" with that everyone transformed and drove through the ground bridge.  
Ratchet:" Don't touch anything" I say before driving off.

-through the ground bridge-

We all came out the other side of the ground bridge to see a massive ship crashed and ripped in two.

Bulkhead:" wow"  
Bumblebee made a few click noise's and a head nod in agreement.  
Smokescreen:" I'd be a miracle if anyone survived that."  
Optimus:" Autobots, stay alert" he said walking towards the ship. and looking up and down along the ship. "Wheeljack-"  
Wheeljack:" On it." he says interrupting Optimus already knowing what he was going to say.

Wheeljack placed a bomb on the ship. As everyone took cover waiting for the exposition.

-boom-

Everyone got up from were they were and walked to the opening of the ship. Optimus of curse went first, we waited for the all clear.

Optimus:" All right, everyone come in one at a time, Ratchet we have a wounded here"

I then propped myself up and climbed into the hole as did everyone else behind me, I walked over to were Optimus was kneeling down in front of a mech that was covered in energon.

Optimus:" Autobot,-sighs- offline." he says standing up and looking to his left then right.  
Optimus:" Autobots, stay alert, keep your optics open for survivors" he said turning to his left and walking down the hall.

-Little le time skipped-

We came to what seemed like the main control room. Optimus tried to open it but it didn't budge, He summand his sword from his arm and propped the door open as everyone walked in.

Bulkhead:" Hey Ratch there's a bot over here"  
Smokescreen:" Same."  
Ratchet:" Online or offline?"  
Bulkhead:" Offline..."  
Smokescreen:" Offline"  
Wheeljack:" I got a bot over here, She online just knocked out." he said kneeling next to her right side. I quickly walked over and was shocked to see it was (Y/N)? How?

I look down at her beaten body, dents all over her with energon spilling out of cuts in her body, she had a deep gash with what seemed to me a broken pipe sticking through her right side of her back and poking through the left side of her stomach. she had a small cut running from cheek to her jaw line bleeding slightly.  
I placed a very gentle servo over her spark, I couldn't be certain it was her, until I felt her spark beat I knew it was her. All I could think about was how she was online and all the memory's we've had. I then heard a groan and looked up at her face to see that she was squinting her eyes.  
By this time everyone had gone doing there own thing, looking at the ship, seeing if anyone else was online.

3rd Person

Miko:" wow this ship is toooore up."  
Bulkhead:" Miko! what are you doing here?"  
Raf:" We tried to stop her, sorry"  
Jake:" Yea sorry about that Optimus" he said rubbing the back of his head.  
I sighed rubbing two digits at the bridge between my optics.  
Miko:" wow look at that bot were ratchet is, she has a pipe going through her stomach." running over to where Ratchet was.  
Raf:" That must of hurt." Raf said following her.

(Y/N) POV

I started to groan in pain as I moved my helm slightly I travelled my servo down to where it hurt most it was numb at first but then I felt a hard object and travelled my servo up it, I online my optics only to see blurriness with a white and orange figure kneeling to my left.  
I blink a few times but the blurriness didn't fade, I looked down my body to my stomach and saw a pipe sticking out of stomach that's when the pain set in, I groaned again in pain when the figure next to me placed his servos around it and started saying something.  
I couldn't understand him at all his voice was muffled, I then hear a different voice a deeper one then the others, I turn my helm to the right and see a green blur, it seemed like they were having a convocation. I then felt a rush of pain shoot through my body making my optics even more blurry I look down at where the pain was coming from and see energon gushing from the wound, then I blacked out.

Optimus POV

I hear Ratchet and Bulkhead arguing about something, I starting walking there way when I see... (Y/N)? laying looking between bulkhead and Ratchet.

Optimus:- How is she online? I thought she offlined years ago.- I thought to my self.  
Ratchet:" Look Bulkhead, she's bleeding inside her body, if I don't remove it now we'll lose her, I cant lose her, not again." I hear him whisper the last part  
Ratchet then removed the pipe causing (Y/N) to shot her helm up in pain and black out, Ratchet then told bulkhead to apply pressure to the wound while he started to patch her up.

-Le time skipped-

Ratchet carried her from the ship, through the ground bridge and onto the med bay berth with his optics leaving her, He never said a word, just watching her. He placed her on the berth and started paying medical attention to her.

-Another time skipped-

After Ratchet was finished he through a thin blanket over her and sat in a chair by her side as he took her servo in his with is thumb slowly rubbing up and down  
He stayed there for hours not moving not saying anything just focusing on her.

Miko:" Why is he acting like that?"  
Optimus:" Because that's (Y/N), his femme. We thought she offlined years ago, but we must have been wrong."  
Miko:" wait, Ratchet has a girlfriend?"  
Bulkhead:" No way could he land a femme like that"

(Y/N) POV

I slowly opened my optics with a groan, At first my optics were blurry but they soon became clear as I blinked. I felt my servo being held and rubbed slightly. I look to my right and see, Ratchet?

(Y/N):" Ratchet?" I saw weakly barely being heard.  
He shot his helm up and looked at me shock and love in his optics.  
Ratchet:" (Y/N)?"  
Hearing his voice again. It made me smile, I slowly pulled my self up but I was stopped my his gentle servo.  
Ratchet:" Please (Y/N), your hurt badly, you need to rest."

I move his servo off my shoulder still pulling me myself up, he supported me by placing an arm on my back.  
I scoot closer to him and rest my left servo on his chest and my helm on his shoulder, it hurt doing this but I tried to push the pain away. Ratchet then slide an arm under both my legs bringing me into a hug.  
I bring my head back up to look at him and place a servo on his cheek which he gladly leans into. I bring him closer to me as I place out lips together ever so gently. At this Ratchet moved me closer and deepened the kiss. The kiss was filled with love and miss.  
We parted and Ratchet placed his forehelm on mine.

Ratchet:" I love you (Y/N), so much" He said as he kissed me again.  
(Y/N):" I love you too, Ratchet" I said digging my face into his neck as he tilted his helm on mine.

Optimus POV

Miko:" Ahh what just happened?"  
Optimus:" Love, Miko, love. Ratchet was dating her before the war, but lost her."  
Miko:" Wait there dating?"  
Raf:" Like in love?"  
Optimus:" Yes, remember what you said Miko? She loves him, she always has."

\- 2 week le time skipped-

(Y/N) POV

I was typing on the computer decoding some links Optimus asked me to do.  
(Y/N):" This is so boring..." I say as I feel to arms wrap around me and a helm go into my neck. " heheh Ratchet hehe what are you doing." I said as he started kissing my neck.

Ratchet:" What I'm not aloud to play around with my femme? haha" He said  
I turn around to face him still wrapped in his arms as he pulls me closer to him and I place my servos on his chest, as he places his servo under my chin and tilts my helm up a bit and puts his face close to mine, with his lips slightly touching mine.

Ratchet:" I love you."  
(Y/N):" I love you too, Ratchet" I say as I join our lips together into a deep loving kiss, his grip around me tightens pulling me up slightly.  
Ratchet:" I'm never letting you go" He said placing a kiss on my forehelm then my cheek then a sweet little butterfly kiss on my lips.

(Y/N):" Oh Ratchet I have something for you." I say bringing out a holo projector.  
It showed us a slide show of all the photos we've ever taken.  
(Y/N):" hehe I found this when I was looking in my draws."  
Ratchet took it out of my servo to take a closer look.  
Ratchet:" How is it you can look good in every photo? haha"  
(Y/N):" hahah its because you make me look better hehe:"  
Ratchet:" hay, that isn't nice haha" he said stoping the slideshow to look at me.  
(Y/N):" I know it wasn't haha"  
He smirks at me and placed his lips to mine again as he placed the holo projector down beside us.

Optimus POV

I saw Ratchet and (Y/N) 'enjoying each others company' then saw a holo projector, projecting an image of the two wrapped up in a blanket with (Y/N) snuggling into Ratchets chest while Ratchet rested his chin on her helm arms wrapped around her, both smiling in happiness as they recharged.

 **.God this took me sooo long to write it took like 6 hours :L and its so much longer then i was expecting, Thanks ryekerb and Leonarda Hamato for requesting a story, I hope you liked it I did for once xD and ah yea.. got any request's comment them and i'll see that they get done.**

 **{Request's Open}**  
 **I'm not good at writing story's, but what eva,**  
 **I'll write story's from:**  
 **-TFA**  
 **-TFP**  
 **-RID2001**  
 **-RID2015**  
 **-BAYVERSE MOVIE 1,2,3 4**  
 **-G1( Still watching this)**  
 **If you have a request of a show that is not listed, let me know and I will watch it and get to know the characters for you.**  
 **RULES**  
 **\- I WILL do human x bot and femmebot x bot**  
 **\- I WILL do gore and horror. (As dark as you request)**  
 **\- I WILL do humour and family.**  
 **\- I WILL do fluff's and maybe lemon's.**  
 **\- I WILL MAYBE do male x mech and female x femme I'm just not comfortable writing stuff like that but if you request it I will write it for you.( Nothing against gay's or lesbian's )**  
 **\- I WILL NOT do lemon's fo or f x f.**  
 **\- I WILL pretty much do anything. XD**  
 **\- I WILL do one-shot's and long story's.**  
 **\- I WILL use holo-form's for the robots.**  
 **\- I WILL also do OC's**  
 **Put as much details in your request, I will upload 2-4 days a week, If you have any question's feel free to ask.**  
 **See you in the comments.**  
 ***Stay Golden***


End file.
